Un Noël infini
by Lusaka
Summary: Souhaiteriez-vous être coincé dans un Noël à vie ? Vous offrir les mêmes cadeaux à l'infini ? Bienvenue dans l'enfer d'une fête intemporelle...  OS pour le concours Huis-Clos du site "Manyfics"


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** que des couples hétéros ! ça change non ? Allez... une touuute petite surprise à la fin pour les fans du couple HArry/Daco. ^^

**Résumé :** Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny fêtent joyeusement Noël ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent le premier cadeau...

**Petit post it :** Le thème du concours me plaisait bien, et il y a déjà eu de belles productions dessus, du coup, je me suis sentie toute motivée pour participer aussi. La consigne était d'enfermer 2 à 4 personnes dans un endroit quelconque. J'espère ne pas être à côté de la plaque, puisque vous allez constater que nos chers gryffondors ne sont pas vraiment enfermés dans "quelque chose", mais plus dans un "quelque part".

Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Noël infini...**

Le sapin éclairait la scène avec chaleur. Les nombreuses guirlandes rouges et or illuminaient les coins les plus sombres du salon. Ron Weasley avait vu les choses en grand pour ce premier Noël dans l'appartement qu'il partageait désormais avec sa femme, Hermione. Cette dernière venait justement de ramener les restes de la bûche à la cuisine, laissant son rouquin de mari faire la conversation avec Ginny et Harry Potter. Ces deux-là s'étaient affalés dans le divan et digéraient tranquillement en se caressant la main tendrement.

- Moi, je dis que Noël ça devrait être tous les jours ! lança Ron en soulevant une énième fois sa coupe de champagne.

Il la porta à sa bouche et constata amèrement qu'elle était vide.

- Tu as trop bu frérot, se moqua Ginny.

- La bouteille est sur la table, l'encouragea au contraire Harry en ricanant.

- Ouais, grommela Ron en se servant une nouvelle coupe bien mousseuse. De toute façon, demain je bosse pas, alors je peux boire un peu.

- Noyer ta peine dans l'alcool ne changera rien au fait que tu travailles avec la fouine, lança Harry, les yeux rieurs.

- District des objets magiques détournés ! lança Weasley comme s'il portait un toast. Faut pas croire hein ! poursuivit-il, j'adore mon métier. Mais je déteste mon binôme !

- Peut-être, le calma Hermione en revenant avec une corbeille de clémentines et de papillotes, mais il s'est porté volontaire pour travailler ce soir, ce qui est plutôt cool de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait sinon ? grimaça Ron. Il n'a personne pour faire Noël.

- Si aucun de vous n'avait travaillé, supposa Ginny d'une voix douce, ça aurait été bien de l'inviter, non ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement, tandis que les deux garçons se récriaient. Un bon fou rire les prirent quand Harry entama une savante imitation du serpentard. Encore une fois, c'est la maîtresse de maison qui les calma :

- Allez ! lança la brune. On ouvre les cadeaux !

Les quatre jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent avec plaisir vers le sapin au pied duquel se trouvaient différents paquets. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et prirent un petit cadeau bien emballé pour le tendre à Potter.

- Harry, ce cadeau est très spécial, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Fais gaffe, ça casse, ajouta élégamment son mari.

Ginny regarda son fiancé tendrement tandis que celui-ci arrachait le papier cadeau. Harry découvrir une petite boîte cubique en carton. Rien ne laissait supposer de ce qu'il cachait. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une petite boule de cristal grosse comme un œuf, posée sur un socle en bois et recouverte d'un fin papier protecteur.

- Oh, murmura-t-il. C'est très joli.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en se penchant.

- Un remonteur de temps ! lâcha Ron.

Pendant que Weasley se lançait dans des explications plus ou moins logiques, Harry ôtait le papier en tenant la boule par son socle, et tendait un doigt pour toucher le cristal. Hermione ne le vit qu'au dernier moment.

- Non ! Harry ! Ne touche pas le…

Trop tard, le bout du doigt avait été comme collé sur la boule et les quatre jeunes gens furent aussitôt immobilisés tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se déversait autour d'eux. Un tourbillonnement étrange les prit au creux du ventre et ils se sentirent partir en quelques instants.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour du divan.

Ron riait aux éclats devant les efforts désespérés de Potter à imiter convenablement la fouine qui lui servait de collègue au ministère. Mais il se calma dès qu'Hermione parla des cadeaux. Le moment était enfin venu ! Peu importait désormais le nombre de coupes de champagne qu'il avait bu. Il allait enfin découvrir ce que cachait ce drôle de paquet triangulaire que Ginny avait apporté. Le rouquin sautilla jusqu'au sapin. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers sa femme, il attrapa le cadeau d'Harry et lui tendit.

- Harry, ce cadeau est très spécial, expliqua Hermione.

- Fais gaffe, ça casse, ajouta Ron en ricanant bêtement.

Il observa son meilleur ami défaire le paquet avec impatience. Il avait hâte d'expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement de ce merveilleux objet.

- Oh, murmura enfin Potter en découvrant une boule. C'est très joli.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Un remonteur de temps ! put enfin avouer Ron.

Il se lança aussitôt dans les explications qu'il eut du mal à remettre dans l'ordre. L'alcool jouait bien des tours. Tandis qu'il se concentrait, il entendit brusquement Hermione crier :

- Non ! Harry ! Ne touche pas le…

Trop tard, le brun avait posé son index sur la boule et Ron se sentit aussitôt paralysé. Une épaisse fumée sortait du globe et se déversait autour d'eux. Un tourbillonnement étrange le prit au creux du ventre et il se sentit partir en quelques instants.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour du divan.

Ginny secouait la tête, un tendre sourire posé sur son visage, tandis que son petit ami faisait le clown au milieu du salon. Elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer d'inviter Draco Malfoy pour Noël s'il n'avait pas travaillé ce soir-là. Visiblement, l'abruti qui lui servait de frère et Harry n'étaient pas enchantés à cette idée.

Enfin, Hermione parvint à les calmer et ils se dirigèrent vers le sapin. Ginny avait hâte que les jeunes mariés découvrent son cadeau. Mais ils choisirent d'offrir avant tout un petit paquet à son fiancé.

- Harry, ce cadeau est très spécial, précisa Hermione.

- Fais gaffe, ça casse, ajouta Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel : si son frère avait pu dire tout de suite ce qu'était le cadeau, il l'aurait déjà chanté dans toutes les tonalités. Curieuse, la rouquine s'approcha de Potter et observa le paquet par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh, c'est très joli, murmura Harry en découvrant une boule de cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

- Un remonteur de temps ! lâcha Ron.

Ginny fut étonnée en voyant un tel objet. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de magie, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'en acheter. La boule brillait de mille éclats et semblait les attirer comme un aimant. Ginny fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par un cri d'Hermione :

- Non ! Harry ! Ne touche pas le…

Trop tard, Potter avait posé un doigt sur la boule et Ginny se sentit aussitôt paralysée derrière lui. Une épaisse fumée semblait sortir du globe et se déversait autour d'eux. Un tourbillonnement étrange la saisit au creux du ventre et en quelques instants, elle se sentit partir.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour du divan.

Hermione posait avec précaution le grand panier rempli de clémentines sur la petite table. La soirée se passait remarquablement bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui faisait encore le pitre pour amuser Ron. Hermione avait bien conscience que son mari avait sans doute plus de vin et de champagne que de sang dans le corps, mais elle trouvait que ces tâches rouges sur les pommettes et ce regard niais lui allaient à merveille pour un soir de Noël. En riant, elle proposa à tout le monde d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Visiblement, l'idée plut puisque tous se levèrent pour aller vers le sapin. Une sensation étrange la saisit pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux encore rieurs de Ron. Elle l'observa prendre le petit paquet qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé pour Harry et le tendre au brun.

- Harry, ce cadeau est très spécial, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

- Fais gaffe, ça casse, ajouta Weasley.

La curieuse impression d'Hermione amplifia légèrement lorsque le brun commença à déchirer le paquet. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu une scène similaire. Le sapin lumineux, l'ambiance chaleureuse, Ron saoul, Harry défaisant un paquet… cela lui était familier, sans pouvoir l'expliquer pour autant.

- Oh, souffla Harry, c'est très joli.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Un remonteur de temps ! lança joyeusement Ron.

Hermione eut un bref sourire, à la fois contente que le cadeau plaise, et amusée de voir son mari donner toutes les explications quant au fonctionnement de l'objet. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle fixa Harry et remarqua qu'il avait ôté le tissu protecteur du globe et qu'il tendait un doigt dans sa direction. Affolée, elle s'écria :

- Non ! Harry ! Ne touche pas le…

Trop tard, Potter avait déjà posé son index sur la boule. Hermione comprit ce qu'il se passait et d'où venait sa mauvaise impression. Ils étaient véritablement coincés au beau milieu du temps. Elle se sentit brusquement paralysée et une épaisse fumée se déversa autour d'eux. Un tourbillonnement étrange la saisit au creux du ventre et en quelques instants, elle se sentit partir.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour du divan.

Harry se tenait bien droit, épaules relâchées en arrière, cheveux plaqués sur le sommet de son crâne et tentait vainement de prendre un ton de voix aristocratique bien froid. Voir Ron se gondoler sur sa chaise était un vrai plaisir. Peut-être avait-il un don d'imitateur à travailler ? Mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par Hermione qui les entraîna vers le sapin. Harry était ravi des cadeaux qu'il allait distribuer à chacun de ses amis.

Mais avant même qu'il ne put en attraper un pour le donner à Ron, celui-ci lui tendait déjà un petit paquet joliment emballé.

- Harry, ce cadeau est très spécial, lui lança Hermione.

- Fais gaffe, ça casse, ajouta Ron.

Potter rigola doucement et déchira donc précautionneusement le papier. Il était très curieux de savoir ce qu'était ce cadeau spécial et fragile. Lorsqu'il découvrit la boule de cristal posée sur son socle de bois, il pensa d'abord à une blague de style divinatoire. Mais il sentit vite que cet objet avait un autre pouvoir.

- Oh, murmura-t-il, c'est très joli.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny qui se penchait curieusement par-dessus son épaule.

- Un remonteur de temps ! lança Ron.

Tout en écoutant son ami expliquer les propriétés magnifiques du globe, Harry retira doucement le petit tissu protecteur qui entourait la boule. Son éclat n'en fut que plus magnifique. Il eut envie de savoir s'il était froid ou chaud. Etrangement, au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver. Il tendit son index. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Hermione, c'était trop tard.

- Non ! Harry ! Ne touche pas le…

Harry essaya aussitôt de décoller son doigt, mais il semblait fixé à jamais à la boule. Il se sentit brusquement paralysé et une épaisse fumée coula du globe et entre sa main qui retenait le socle. Cette vapeur cotonneuse se déversa autour d'eux. Un tourbillonnement étrange saisit Harry au creux du ventre et en quelques instants, il se sentit partir à travers les nuages artificiels qui envahissaient le salon. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son esprit grand ouvert. Il vit les meubles, la cheminée, les lumières du sapin tourner autour d'eux. Une ombre grandissait au centre de tout ce fatras et il semblait inexorablement attiré vers ce trou noir. Il savait, il sentait ce qui les attendait au bout : un inévitable retour en arrière.

Pendant un bref instant, Harry eut une vision très précise de son avenir : coincé dans ce laps de temps, il allait fêter Noël jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ron avait, sans le savoir, fait une terrible prédiction en souhaitant que Noël devienne une fête quotidienne.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla le tirer en arrière, hors du tourbillon, loin du trou noir. Ses yeux crispés l'empêchèrent de voir quoique ce soit. Il se retrouva brusquement projeté contre quelque chose de mou et de soyeux. Un silence profond suivit cette chute, avant que la voix d'Hermione ne se fit entendre.

- Mon dieu, merci Malfoy !

Harry entrouvrit un œil et admira le tissu violet épais qui se trouvait sous son nez.

- Depuis combien de temps étions-nous coincés ? soupira Ginny qui se remettait elle aussi de ses émotions.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous répondre quand Potter aura cesser de baver sur ma chemise, répondit une voix très caractéristique.

Harry se redressa aussitôt. En quittant le tourbillon du temps, il était tombé sur Malfoy qui lui-même s'était retrouvé affalé dans le divan, un Potter chamboulé sur le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grommela Ron en se frottant la tête.

- Et bien, Weasley, ricana Draco. On en tient une bonne visiblement !

- Hey ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ! s'étonna soudain le rouquin en prenant conscience de la présence de son collègue. Je croyais que tu plaisantais Ginny en disant que tu voulais l'inviter !

- Ah, on voulait m'inviter ? susurra Malfoy en se tournant vers la rouquine qui aidait son fiancé à se redresser.

- Seulement si tu ne travaillais pas et si tu acceptais d'arrêter tes sarcasmes, lui répondit Ginny du tac au tac.

- Comment tu as fait ? lui demanda Harry en désignant la boule, de nouveau recouverte de son tissu protecteur que le blond était en train de reposer tranquillement dans son emballage.

- C'est mon métier Potter, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai été envoyé ici parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que le ministère a remarqué une profusion anormale de magie au-dessus de chez vous.

- Encore merci, insista Hermione qui voulait éviter toute bagarre le soir de Noël.

- La vraie question, reprit Draco en posant ses poings sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi, est de savoir si l'invitation peut être valable sachant que vous étiez ma dernière intervention.

Harry médita que les parents de Malfoy étaient morts, comme les siens. Ginny pensa qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir défier Draco au bras de fer s'il restait assez longtemps. Hermione songea qu'il restait suffisemment de dinde aux marrons et de bûches pour proposer un repas correct au blond. Ron jugea qu'il était trop bourré pour penser quoique ce soit.

Et la soirée continua donc encore et encore, mais cette fois-ci, sans l'aide du remonteur de temps…

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde !


End file.
